In The Moonlight
by Mischel
Summary: Merlin and Arthur share a moment in the meadow at night, watching the Moon and everything around them. - Merthur, short oneshot :)


**I really should be writing something else now, but when I finally wanted to start, I wrote this instead. Well, I hope you'll like it :)**

 **Warning: I'm not native speaker and I'm 17.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **IN THE MOONLIGHT**  
 **By Mischel**

 **.**

It was still night when Arthur woke up. It was dark all around him. So dark that the trees looked like tall monsters, standing there and not moving, just waiting. He looked around and saw that all his knights were sleeping. What woke him up then?

Then he noticed the empty bedroll, right next to him. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his fingers. Why it always had to be Merlin when something happened?

He slowly stood up and looked around. He couldn't see anything, it was too dark. So he just decided to walk in some random direction, and maybe he'd meet Merlin somewhere on the way.

After ten minutes he came to a clearing, and suddenly the dark was gone. He shielded his eyes with his hand, but soon his eyes adjusted to the light. It wasn't the Sun, it was the Moon that was shining so bright. The full Moon.

He looked around the clearing – it was more like a meadow, and then he spotted him. He wouldn't overlook that red neckerchief anywhere. Merlin was leaning against the tree, just standing there and looking at the Moon and the meadow below. His cheekbones and chin were lit by the moonlight, making him look somehow older. Wiser.

Arthur went to him, and leaned against the same tree. He didn't say anything, he simply looked at the Moon and then at the meadow, and smiled slightly.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Merlin was silent for a moment, but then Arthur got his answer.

"It's... peace out here."

"And?" Arthur didn't understand, of course it was peace at night, everybody was supposed to be asleep.

"And it's pleasant. Calming." Merlin smiled. "I like it here." And Arthur thought Merlin couldn't get any weirder.

"Why?" He asked again and this time, Merlin looked at him. But it wasn't just a look, Merlin stared into his eyes and it felt as if he could see right through him. Feel all of his emotions, every breath and every doubt, his whole personality. Then he sighed and smiled, slowly taking Arthur's hand in his, entwining their fingers.

Arthur didn't dare to look away from Merlin's eyes. It almost felt as if Merlin wasn't there at all, and all of this was a dream. But with the simple touch of his fingers, everything changed.

"Look." Merlin smiled and looked back at the nature around him, the Moon, the light, and the meadow. "Listen and feel the life." He whispered.

And Arthur looked. Suddenly it wasn't just a meadow. Suddenly it was a whole other world. The cool breeze blowing, making the grass blades move a little and leaves rustle, the shadows created by the moonlight, the dark and light places all across the meadow, ending on the edge of the dark forest on the other side.

Somehow Merlin took Arthur from the dark world into the light. And it felt amazing. It was as if Arthur could see everything at once. The families of fireflies, flying towards them and back, as if dancing for Merlin and Arthur. The trees weren't monsters anymore, they turned into majestic towers of castles in different kingdoms.

Everything just with the simple touch of Merlin's fingertips.

One thing Arthur couldn't see, though. He didn't expect it. When Merlin pressed his lips against Arthur's, squeezing his fingers, Arthur was surprised a bit, but pleasantly. Merlin's hand in his felt warm and firm, like the opposite of the cold air around them. Arthur closed his eyes and kissed back, letting Merlin to rest his head under Arthur's chin when they parted. And together they watched the illuminated clearing, still holding hands.

The night can keep many secrets. Some of them are between two people, four eyes. And some are just for one person. But everything always starts with the moonlight and the calming silence around you that makes you think you're alone.

*The End*


End file.
